runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
One Small Favour
*25 *30 *36 |image1 = One Small Favour.png|alleen_voor_members = ja|officiële_moeilijkheid = gemiddeld|duur = lang|release_datum = 28 Februari 2005|voice-over = nee|tijdperk = Fifth Age|quest_nummer = 72|ook_bekend_als = OSF|developer(s) = Tytn H|audio = onbekend|grafisch_concept = onbekend|vereiste_quests = Druidic Ritual}}One Small Favour is een queeste waarin de speler wordt verzocht een gunst te verlenen, hoewel alles al snel niet zo simpel blijkt te zijn. Benodigdheden Voorwerpen * Vier Steel bars * Een Bronze bar * Een Iron bar * Een Empty pot * Vijf Pigeon cage (empty) (verkregen tijdens de quest; ten zuiden van de noordelijke Ardougne bank) * Een Clean marrentill * Een Clean harralander * Een Vail of water Monsters te doden * Slagilith (level 63) * 3x Dwarven gang member (level 35) Aanrading * Toegang tot Fairy rings, Gnome glider systeem en Lodestone Network * Een Ring of kinship of een andere bank teleport * Prayer potions voor het gevecht met Slagilith Walkthrough De wereld rond... Om met de queeste te beginnen zul je naar Shilo Village moeten reizen. Yanni Salika kan daar in de antiekwinkel worden gevonden; ten noorden van de rivier en ten zuid-oosten van de mijn. Nadat je hem vraagt of je activiteiten in het dorp kunt verrichten, zal hij je om een kleine gunst vragen: Hij heeft exotische mahogany polish nodig om één van zijn stukken antiek te herstellen, maar dat middel kan alleen gemaakt worden van zeldzame red mahogany logs. Omdat hij zelf niets heeft, verzoekt hij jou om wat van een Jungle Forester ten zuiden van het dorp te verkrijgen. Karamja Om Shilo Village te verlaten ga je naar de voorste ingang en klim je over de kar die het pad blokkeert; kijk uit voor de agressieve Undead ones in dit gebied. Loop naar het zuiden en praat met de Jungle Forester. Hij zal zeggen dat ze alleen afstand van de logs zullen nemen als jij hun blunt hatchet naar Captian Shanks brengt, zodat hij naar Port Sarim kan zeilen om het te laten slijpen. Ga naar het westen, de ladder op en praat met Captain Shanks. Hij vertelt je dat jij zelf naar Port Sarim zult moeten gaan om het te laten slijpen. Koop een ticket van hem voor 22-44 coins, of teleporteer op een andere manier naar Port Sarim. Misthalin Benodigde items: 3 Steel bars Praat met Brian in zijn batteaxe winkel in het noorden van Port Sarim. Je zult er snel achter komen dat hij zich zorgen maakt over een vriend die van plan is om naar de Wilderness te vluchten voor zijn problemen. Hij kan de blunt hatchet niet slijpen terwijl hij zich zorgen maakt, dus bied jij hem aan om te helpen. Hij vertelt je dat Aggie misschien kan helpen. Zorg ervoor dat je de blunt hatchet aan hem geeft voordat je vertrekt. Praat met Aggie, de heks van Draynor Village. Ze wilt je wel helpen, maar vraagt om een gunst: Haar leerling, Jimmy the Chisel, is vermist geraakt terwijl hij voorraden was gaan halen. Hij was voor het laatst gezien tussen Draynor Village en Lumbridge, dicht bij de oude mijn. Ga naar het H.A.M. hoofdkwartier ten noord-oosten van Lumbridge en over de River Lum, open de doorgang naar de oude mijn en klim naar beneden. Je zult Jimmy the Chisel kunnen vinden in een kleine cel in de zuid-oostelijke hoek. Praat met hem en ga vervolgens naar de meest zuidelijke kamer om met Johanhus Ulsbrecht, de leider van H.A.M., te spreken. Hij zal Jimmy vrij laten als je een maandvoorraad kippen voor hem regelt van Jimmy's broer, Fred the Farmer. Verlaat het H.A.M. hoofdkwartier en ga richting het noord-westen naar Fred the Farmer's boerderij in het westen van Lumbridge. Hij heeft niet genoeg kippen, maar Seth Groats, de eigenaar van de boerderij aan de andere kant van de River Lum wel. Spreek met Seth Groats aan de overkant van de rivier. Ook hij wilt je wel helpen, maar hiervoor heeft hij chicken cages nodig. Hij stelt voor dat je met Horvik, de smid van Varrock, praat. Ook heb je drie steel bars nodig om zijn schuld af te lossen. Vergeet de drie steel bars niet mee te nemen en ga naar Horvik in Varrock. Hij vertelt je dat hij ziek is en dat hij herbal antidote nodig heeft, en een paar pigeon cages zodat hij die kan aanpassen voor de kippen. Je zult de pigeon cages in Ardougne moeten ophalen. Ga nu naar de apotheek in Varrock en spreek met de Apothecary. Hij wilt je helpen zonder er iets voor terug te krijgen, maar terwijl hij jou zijn pot met breathing salts wilt overhandigen, laat hij de pot vallen. Omdat de zouten alleen in een luchtdichte verpakking kunnen worden opgeslagen, verzoekt hij jou om een nieuwe verpakking te halen. Je kunt de pot hier maken of simpelweg kopen van de Grand Exchange, maar hij neemt het pas aan nadat alle hiervoor genoemde gunsten zijn voltooid. Ga naar Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village), ten zuiden van de Edgeville lodestone en praat met Tassie Slipcast, zoals de apotheker heeft aangeraden. Ook zij is te overstuur om je nu te helpen, omdat ze onder druk wordt gezet door Hammerspike Stoutbeard, een dwerg waar zij een lening bij had afgesloten, maar hij verhoogt de rente nu op oneerlijke wijze. Asgarnia Benodigde items: Vial of water, Clean harralander en Clean marrentill Ga naar de Dwarven Mine via de noordelijke ingang (noord-oostelijk vanaf de Falador lodestone). Loop naar het zuiden en naar het westen wanneer je de aanbeelden ziet. Blijf naar het westen lopen totdat je Hammerspike Stoutbeard ziet, die wordt omsingeld door Dwarf gang members. Vraag hem naar Tassie Slipcast en zijn beroep; hij wou eigenlijk altijd druïde worden. Hij is bereid om de situatie met Tassie op te lossen als jij hem helpt om druïde te worden. Als je Druidic Ritual nog niet hebt voltooid of alleen de oude versie daarvan, dan zul je nu eerst met Sanfew in Taverley moeten praten en de nieuwe versie moeten voltooien. Ga naar Taverley en praat met Sanfew; hij is in het huis ten noorden van de Slayer tutor. Sanfew zal Hammerspike onder zijn hoede nemen in ruil voor twee gunsten: Hij wilt dat jij een Guthix rest potion aan Captain Bleemadge op de top van de White Wolf Mountain geeft, en hem overhaalt om Sanfew mee te nemen naar de Feldip Hills, zodat hij het woord van Guthix kan brengen aan de inwoners. Maak een Guthix rest potion—hiervoor heb je een Vial of water, Clean harralander en Clean marrentill nodig. De kruiden moeten in de hiervoor genoemde volgorde worden toegevoegd. Alle andere combinaties zullen geem rest potion produceren. Ga naar de top van White Wolf Mountain en presenteer je potion aan Captain Bleemadge. Er is een agressieve Big Wolf (level 43) bij hem in de buurt, dus kijk daarvoor uit. Je kunt ook rechtstreeks naar hem reizen met een Gnome glider. Nu hij zich beter voelt, gaat hij akkoord met het voorstel om Sanfew naar het ogre gebied te brengen, maar hij heeft speciale, lichtgewicht touwen nodig die bekend staan als T.R.A.S.H. (Tripple Redundant Aero Super Hawsers). Kandarin Ga naar Catherby en praat met Arhein, de manager van de general store op de kade. Hij zegt dat hij T.R.A.S.H. zelf heeft ontworpen en wilt het wel ruilen tegen een weather report om zijn vracht te beschermen tegen het slechte weer. Ga naar Seers' Village en praat met Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in het huis met het waterdruppel symbool ten zuid-oosten van de lodestone. Hij is op zoek naar een meisje genaamd Petra en weigert het weerbericht te delen totdat zij terecht is. Hij wijst vaag in de richting van waar Petra zou kunnen verblijven—in een grot ten zuid-westen van het dorp. Ga naar de goblin cave ten oosten van de Fishing Guild. Volg de oostelijke muur zodra je in de grot komt totdat je een open ruimte tegenkomt. Zodra je deze ruimte binnengaat speel er een cut-scene af—een impressie van een vrouw, mogelijk Petra. Doorzoek de 'sculpture' om een brief te vinden waarin staat dat je met Wizard Cromperty moet praten. Comperty kan worden gevonden in het noord-oosten van Ardougne; zijn huis heeft een blauw-geruite vloer. Hij legt uit dat hij zijn teleport spell heeft uitgeprobeerd op het meisje, maar dat hij haar sindsdien niet weer kan vinden. Hij zegt dat hij iron oxide nodig heeft om haar terug te halen, maar heeft jouw hulp nodig om het te verkijgen van de antiekhandelaar in Port Khazard. Terwijl je nog in Ardougne bent, haal nu de vijf pigeon cages op van achter het huis ten zuiden van de noordelijke Ardougne bank, als je dat nog niet al had gedaan. Ga naar Port Khazard en praat met Tindel Marchant; hij is op de pier ten zuiden van de Fishing Trawler. Hij belooft je wat roest te geven als je zijn slodgy mattress door Rantz kan laten vullen. Ga naar de Feldip Hills (Fairy ring code "AKS" en dan naar het oosten) en praat met Rantz aan de oostelijke kant van de heuvels. Hij kan het niet doen, omdat een kleine man de vogels wegjaagt. Ga naar het westen totdat je een Gnome glider ziet naast een gnome genaamd Gnormadium Avlafrim. Praat met hem en hij zal je vertellen dat de landingsbaan eerst moet worden gerepareerd. Doorzoek elke lamp op de landingsbaan voor een gem, en stop het terug op de respectievelijke plaats (vanaf het westen tot het oosten is: sapphire, opal, red topaz en jade). De gnome verkoopt een Chisel voor 10 coins en reserve gems voor 500 coins per stuk. Zodra je de landingsbaan hebt gerepareerd, praat nogmaals met de gnome en hij zal de lampen op de landingsbaan aan zetten. ...en weer terug Benodigde items: Armour en wapens, Bronze bar, Iron bar, Steel bar, Pot, 5x pigeon cage Ga terug naar Rantz, hij zal nu het matras vullen met veren en geeft je een comfy mattress. Neem het matras mee naar Tindel in Port Khazard voor wat iron oxide. Geef de iron oxide aan Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne; hij geeft je een animate rock scroll. Rust jezelf uit met armour en wapens en ga terug naar de goblin cave bij de Fishing Guild. Terug in het oosten van de grot, cast de spell "Um nahi listic durooo-rah" bij Petra. Je zult haar missen en brengt per ongelijk een andere rots tot leven, waardoor Stagilith (level 63) verschijnt. Als je té lang over het gevecht doet, dan krijg je het bericht te zien dat Stagilith zich verveeld en zul je het gevecht opnieuw moeten beginnen. Wanneer je hem verslaat valt er een uncut diamond, uncut ruby en een Adamantite ore. Cast de spell nog een keer en Petra zal eindelijk bevrijd zijn. Ga terug naar Seers' Village en spreek met Phantuwti. Ga door alle opties tot je een optie ziet die "tools" vermeld. Nu geeft hij eindelijk toe dat zijn weather vane kapot is en geeft jou toestemming om op het dak te gaan om het te repareren. Je kunt het dak bereiken via een ladder in het gebouw met een spinning wheel, in het oosten. Ga naar het dak van het huis en doorzoek de weather vane, en selecteer de 'hammer' optie. Doorzoek het nogmaals en je zult drie broken vane parts krijgen. Ga naar een anvil met een Bronze bar, Iron bar en een Steel bar en gebruik de delen van de weather vane op een anvil om het te repareren. Ga terug naar het dak en plaats de weathervane pillar, de directionals en de ornament terug. Praat nogmaals met Phantuwti en hij zal je een humoristisch weerbericht geven. Neem het weerbericht mee naar Arhein in Catherby. Hij zegt dat zijn touw al is geleverd aan Captain Bleemadge. Praat met Captain Bleemadge op de top van White Wolf Mountain en hij vertelt je dat hij nu klaar is om te vertrekken met Sanfew. Breng Sanfew op de hoogte en hij stemt er mee in om de dwerg als zijn leerling te nemen. Praat met Hammerspike Stoutb in de Dwarven Mines. Hij is van gedachten veranderd en wilt niet meer helpen. Wanneer je hem bedreigd zuillen zijn Dwarven gang members je aanvallen; versla ze en hij zal Tassie met rest laten. Ga naar Barbarian Village en praat met Tassie. Omdat jij zo goed bent geweest, leert ze jou hun je pot lids kunt maken: Gebruik het wiel om een unfired pot lid te maken en stop het daarna in de Pottery oven. Gebruik het daarna op een airtight pot. Tassie zal je één stuk clay geven. Breng de airtight pot naar de apotheek in Varrock voor de breathing salts. Ga naar Horvik in de armour shop van Varrock en geef hem de herbal tincture, breathing salts en vijf pigeon cages voor de chicken cages. Breng de chicken cages naar Seth Groats in de boerderij in Lumbridge. Stel Johanhus op de hoogte in het H.A.M. hoofdkwartier en hij zal Jimmy vrij laten. Ga naar Draynor Village en spreek met Aggie de heks. Ze gaat akkoord met jouw voorstel. Brain van Port Sarim geeft je een sharpened hatchet als dank. Ga terug naar de Jungle Foresters ten zuiden van Shilo Village en zij zullen je de red mahogany logs geven in ruil voor de sharpened hatched. Eindelijk, spreek met Yanni in Shilo Village en geef hem de logs. Hij reageert simpelweg met "Thanks" waardoor je boos wordt en uitlegt dat je halverwege de wereld hebt moeten reizen om alles te kunnen krijgen. Yanni geeft je daardoor een betere beloning een geeft je wat van zijn antieken. Beloning en:One Small Favour Categorie:Quests